lazarevfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Заболевания сердца
Ссылки на статьи по тематике «Заболевания сердца» в Википедиях мира ---- ---- Лазарев С. Н., «Диагностика кармы. Книга первая. Система полевой саморегуляции.», стр. 13-14 «В течение нескольких лет я занимался дистанционным лечением, работал руками. Первый раз я понял несовершенство этого метода около пяти лет назад. Я лечил в одной семье детей и, обратив внимание на неважное состояние их бабушки, предложил помочь. Сначала бабушка отказалась. Тогда я предположил, что здесь работает какой-то неизвестный мне механизм. Нужно было его понять. Анализируя состояние больной, я почувствовал, что оно зависит от какого-то события в ее жизни. — Что у вас произошло два года назад? — спросил я. — У меня умерла сестра. — Что вы тогда почувствовали? — Она была такая здоровая, крепкая — и умерла, а я больная — и живу. Для того чтобы его снять, необходимо было изменить мировоззрение женщины, ее отношение к жизни и смерти. Я объяснил ей, что смерть — это переход в другое состояние и не следует относиться к ней столь трагически. Нельзя сожалеть о прошлом, ибо, сожалея о прошлом, человек подсознательно пытается изменить его, сдвинуть с места то, что никоим образом нельзя сдвинуть. Это вызывает огромный неконтролируемый расход энергии. Для того чтобы прекратить утечку энергии, которая может привести к очень серьезным последствиям, организм блокирует ее болезнью на физическом уровне. Я провел с женщиной несколько сеансов аутогенной тренировки, и приступы больше не повторялись». Лазарев С. Н., «Диагностика кармы. Книга первая. Система полевой саморегуляции», стр. 13-14 — перевод на английский язык / Lazarev S. N., "Diagnostics of karma. Vol. 1. System of the biofield self-regulation", pages 13-14 — an English translation "For several years I was engaged in distance treatment, influencing by the hands. The first time I realized the imperfection of this method, about five years ago. I treated children in one family, and having noticed the poor condition of their grandmother, I offered to help. First, the grandmother refused. Then I suggested that there is a mechanism that is unknown to me takes place here. It was necessary to understand him. Analyzing the state of the patient, I felt that it depends on some event in her life. "What happened in your life two years ago? - I asked. - My sister died. - What did you feel at the time? "She was such a strong and healthy - and died, whereas I was sick - but live. In order to take it off, it was necessary to change the mindset of the woman, her attitude towards life and death. I explained to her that death is a transition into another state and we should not apprehend it so tragically. It is very harmful to regret the past, because, regretting the past, subconsciously tries to change it, i.e. to move that cannot be moved. This causes a lot of uncontrolled energy consumption. The leakage of energy can lead to very serious consequences, and trying to stop it, the body blocks this leakage by disease on the physical level. I gave the woman several sessions of autogenic training, and attacks expired". Translation from Russian to English implemented participant FDK Sirius. См. также * Стенокардия en: ar: az: be: bg: bn: bs: cs: da: de: el: eo: es: et: fa: fi: fr: he: hi: hr: hu: hy: id: it: ja: ka: kk: ko: ky: lt: lv: mk: mn: mo: ms: nl: nn: no: pl: ps: pt: ro: sh: sk: sl: sq: sr: sv: tg: th: tk: tr: uk: ur: uz: vi: yi: zh: